


Feelin' Good (Not)

by bambam1a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, BamBam-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick!BamBam, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: Bambam was sick and he didn't tell anyone, but everything was fine until, well, until he threw up on himself and Jackson.





	Feelin' Good (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This was supposed to be just a small sickfic, I thought it'd be hard to get even 1k words but suddenly it has over 4k words, oops? 
> 
> Also why do I always make Bambam cry in my fics?! I'm sorry OTL
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! And sorry for any misspelled words, it's late, I'm tired and I just want to get this posted lol. Let's go!

Bambam woke up with a huge headache, he felt downright terrible. It felt like someone was drilling through his skull, not that he actually knew what it felt like but he was sure this was it. He reached for his phone and pain shot through his head as the bright light of his screen blinded him. It was five in the morning, he didn't have to wake up until 6AM. He sighed, he was sure he couldn't fall asleep again, it hurt _so_ much. He really didn't want to get up either because it was cold and his body felt sore. But to be able to deal with his headache, he had to get some painkillers. Now.

Yugyeom was snoring in his bed as Bambam quietly and carefully got up. He froze for a moment as it felt like the whole room was spinning. Bambam had this awful feeling in his gut that he was, in fact, getting sick. Or sick already, to be honest. He had been coughing a bit lately but he had hoped it would just go away. His sore throat was saying otherwise though. 

As Bambam walked towards the bathroom he was wondering, what did not hurt? His head felt like it was splitting in two, he didn't even want to think about talking as it felt like he was swallowing sand paper and his whole body just felt _so sore_.

Maybe the painkillers will help and he can get through the day's schedule just fine. He took two pills from the bottle and headed for the kitchen for some water. The more walking, the worse he felt. After swallowing the pills and the water he wasn't really sure what to do. He was exhausted, he wanted to just lay on the kitchen floor and not get up until he felt like a human being and not like a walking corpse.

He suddenly stumbled backwards, he barely had time to catch himself from falling. Realizing he had spaced out standing in the kitchen he looked at the clock, it was already quarter past five. He made his way to the living room, too tired to walk any further, he wouldn't be able to sleep much anyway so why bother going back to bed. And the couch looked just right, he felt like he'd die walking to the bedroom if he even tried to. Bambam just wanted to sleep the headache and sore throat away. He curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over him, even with it he felt cold and kept shivering.

When he was finally able to fall asleep again he knew the others were slowly starting to get up. Just before drifting off he had heard someone get in the bathroom and he was sure someone had been talking.

-

He woke up again when someone was poking and shaking him. He wanted to tell them to stop, it hurt him, didn't feel nice at all. Bambam blinked his eyes open, the light was on in the living room now and it hurt his eyes. Jackson was standing next to him and looking at him. 

”You need to get up, it's already a little over six. Why are you sleeping in the living room anyway?” Jackson spoke and Bambam sat up on the couch, wrapping the blanket around him as the cold air made him shiver. 

”I woke up around five,” Bambam started and cleared his throat, he sounded bad. Jackson frowned but Bambam continued, ”I came here and apparently fell asleep again.” He didn't want to tell Jackson he had been feeling sick. He didn't want his hyung to create a scene or anything, he was just fine now so there was nothing to worry about. And honestly, he was feeling better than before. The painkillers were helping and the headache wasn't as intense as before. His throat was still sore though but he'd just have to dig up some cough drops and it'd be okay. 

”You sound a bit rough, are you okay?” Jackson asked and reached to feel Bambam's forehead.

”You feel a bit warm too. Are you sick?” he asked and Bambam shook his head quickly, and regretted it straight away. 

”I'm just a bit hot, and I feel fine. Throat's just a bit sore, I've been coughing lately,” Bambam explained and rolled his eyes. Jackson seemed to believe Bambam and just nodded. 

 

Bambam discarded his blanket on the couch and went to look for clothes to wear. They had two radio shows to attend in the morning, then they had a fansign and then one radio show in the evening, which means they could choose their clothes themselves. Hair and make-up would be done by their stylists as always though.  
After taking a hot shower Bambam went to put on the clothes he had decided. He had just chose simple clothes, black jeans and a sweater with red details. After standing for a moment the sweater in his hands thinking, he picked a black t-shirt to put under the sweater. He was cold, okay?

”Morning,” Mark greeted him when he walked in the kitchen. Bambam just nodded, not trusting his voice. There was kimbap on the table, but Bambam didn't feel like eating, it made him sick even thinking of putting anything in his mouth. Shuddering he turned away to search for the cough drops.

One by one everyone was ready with their shower, clothes and breakfast. At eight o'clock sharp everyone was ready to leave and they headed to their cars. 

 

Bambam was feeling fine, or at least almost fine, the whole morning. He had taken some painkillers and cough drops with him, he had taken painkillers again after their first radio show when his head had started to pound again. He had to explain his voice and throat a little though, but no one suspected a thing when he just lied that his throat was just a bit sore and it wasn't anything worse. 

Every now and then his stomach churned though, he hadn't eaten anything so he tried to pretend that it was just that. In the back of his head he knew though, he knew it was more than that. While the painkillers made his head hurt a little less, it didn't make the pain go away completely so all the bright lights and their fans' flashes when they took pictures hurt his head even more. 

The radio shows were nice though, and overall he was feeling better than expected.

-

They were halfway through the fansign and he was exhausted. It was easy to just sit and talk with the fans while signing their albums but his headache was growing and he couldn't just take some pills in the middle of it all. He had forced himself to eat with the others before the fansign because he was sure he would drop dead if he didn't eat anything. But now he felt like he'd drop dead either way. Stomach churning, head spinning and muscles sore he tried to smile and be his bright happy self. 

After being done with the signing they just had to mess around a little before the fansign was over. They sang a bit along the music and just talked, basically did anything to entertain the fans. Bambam wasn't feeling that good though. He just sat on the edge of the stage and smile and waved to the fans. Many of them had huge cameras and kept taking pictures, the flashes hurt his eyes even more than before but he tried not to show it. He just wanted to get home and sleep, just sleep all the pain away. He was _so_ tired.

At some point Yugyeom came to him, trying to give the microphone to him but Bambam shook his head slightly. His friend frowned and pushed the microphone to Jackson's hands before sitting down next to Bambam.

”You okay?” Yugyeom asked quietly and Bambam nodded.

”I don't wanna talk too much, don't want my throat to get worse,” he answered and smiled. He wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling the whole truth either. Yugyeom was satisfied with the answer and turned his attention back to the fans.

They were nearing the ending of the fansign and Bambam had to get up from the floor. But when he stood up he was hit by a wave of dizziness. He was swaying and suddenly the world was tilting and he couldn't do anything, he couldn't move a muscle. Fans were screaming, shocked, and Bambam felt someone wrap their arms around him. When he could focus his eyes again, he saw Jaebum's face right in front of him. He looked worried, the leader was frowning. Bambam looked at the other members, all staring at him. _Oops_. He motioned for the microphone Youngjae was holding. 

”Sorry, I stood up too quickly and got dizzy, nothing to worry about,” Bambam said and used all his energy to laugh out loud. The fans seemed to relax, and his members partly too. But Jaebum especially didn't look so convinced. The leader let him go though, when Bambam moved away himself. 

They said their final ments to the fans and their goodbyes before going backstage. They had a couple of hours before their last schedule of the day so they were now going to eat a proper meal, not just a rushed lunch like they did before the fansign. 

-

Radio shows were usually easy. They just had to sit and talk, and Bambam wouldn't even have to talk much. It wasn't easy though, oh no. Bambam felt sick, really sick. He had forced himself to eat again because the members seemed to be a little suspicious of him and not eating would've just made them more suspicious. So he had eaten, very slowly. And now he felt like throwing up. The painkillers didn't seem to work anymore so his head was killing him and he couldn't focus on anything. He was _so_ cold as he was sitting on the table. He couldn't see or read the script well at all and he just wanted to drop his head on the table and sleep. Or die. 

He managed through the show though, he had to and he did. Jinyoung, Mark and Jaebum were giving him some serious worried eyes but he tried to avoid any eye contact, as if he was able to even make eye contact at this point. He was feeling so awful he just wanted to cry.

Bambam was able to finally relax when they were in the car on the way home. He was resting against Jackson's shoulder in the back seat, Jinyoung and Jaebum sitting in front of them. Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae had taken the other car. Bambam regretted eating so much during the day as he kept feeling more and more nauseated and the moving car did not make it any better. He just kept it in though, really not wanting to throw up. 

But he failed. He was half asleep and couldn't do anything when he gagged. And threw up, mostly on himself but also on Jackson. His hyung was shouting immediately and Bambam was sitting upright now as well, he was embarrassed and feeling so bad, he wanted to die. 

”I'm so sorry, hyung,” Bambam said and gagged again. Jinyoung and Jaebum were looking at him too and their manager, who was driving, was yelling something as well.

”Does anyone have a plastic bag or anything?!” Jackson shouted, Bambam didn't know what was going on as he kept gagging and trying not to throw up again. 

 

As Jinyoung was searching for a plastic bag, they must have at least one in the car, Jackson was looking at Bambam, the younger was going to throw up again, Jackson knew it. He looked at Jaebum and did not hesitate a moment when he heard Bambam dry-heave. He snatched the bucket hat off Jaebum's head and put it under Bambam's mouth just as he vomited again. 

”Ugly ass hat… Deserved it,” Bambam said and Jackson snorted loudly. Jaebum only glared at Bambam for a moment, not being able to be angry for him longer as he looked half dead.

”Found it!” Jinyoung said and held a plastic bag in his hand, finally. They dropped the ruined bucket hat in the bag and Jackson took it, just in case Bambam needed it again. 

”Do we take him to the hospital?” manager hyung asked as Jaebum was telling what happened. Bambam protested.

”I don't need a hospital! I can just rest home, it's nothing bad,” he said, resting against Jackson's shoulder again. It smelled bad in the car as they both were covered in vomit. Bambam was too tired to care and the others too worried.

Their manager nodded at Bambam and said something about bringing him to the hospital if he got worse. Bambam was dozing off now, he felt a little better now that he had thrown up. 

-

”What happened?!” Youngjae screeched when he saw Bambam and Jackson as they got out the cars at their dorm. Jackson was fully supporting Bambam, arm tightly wrapped around his waist. 

”Bambam threw up,” Jinyoung said and everyone was frowning. So much frowning, Bambam didn't like it. Jinyoung explained to the members from the other car what had taken place during the ride while Jackson and Jaebum helped Bambam in the building. He was like a rag doll when they dragged him upstairs and in their dorm. 

 

”I'll change my clothes, Bambam should too,” Jackson said once they were inside and disappeared in his room. Yugyeom helped his friend to their shared room, Mark and Jinyoung following them. 

”Bambam,” Jinyoung said once they were in the room. They didn't let Bambam sit down just yet so he wouldn't get the vomit on the sheets as well.

”Can you take your clothes off or?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shook his head, swaying a little but Yugyeom held him. 

”I just want to sleep,” Bambam said and he was so close to crying. ”I'm tired, everything hurts,” Bambam cried and finally a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Jinyoung glanced at Mark and the oldest was looking as worried as Jinyoung felt. 

”Okay, you can sleep, we'll just help you out of those dirty clothes.” They proceeded to take Bambam's clothes off and dressing him in his pajamas. Jaebum, Youngjae and Jackson appeared in the room too, carrying some medication and a thermometer. 

”Okay, Bambam, we have to take your temperature first. Also we have some cough medicine and painkillers, do you want to take those? And you must drink a lot,” Jinyoung was speaking and Bambam just kept nodding, he was fine with anything, he just wanted to lay down. Silent tears kept rolling down his cheeks and Yugyeom kept wiping them away.

Jaebum was handing him pills and Mark helped him with the water. They put the thermometer under Bambam's tongue and Yugyeom made sure it wouldn't drop until it had beeped. When it finally did, Jinyoung took the thermometer and looked at it, frowning, and showed it to Jaebum who didn't look happy either. 

”39,8°C, that's pretty high,” Jaebum said out loud and Mark nodded. They all looked at Bambam, he was already sleeping against Yugyeom's shoulder, and he looked pitiful right now. He was shivering slightly but his hair was damp with sweat and it was sticking to his forehead. 

”Let's just put him to bed and let him sleep it away, hopefully he'll wake up feeling better tomorrow morning,” Jinyoung decided and they all agreed. It turned out to be easy to put Bambam under the covers without waking him up. They turned off the light and left Bambam sleeping. It was only around eight in the evening so they weren't going to sleep just yet themselves.

”He'll have to stay home tomorrow while we go attend our schedule,” Jaebum said as they quietly sat in the living room. ”I'll call the manager hyung, he'll call Bam's manager and get her to come here tomorrow so Bam won't be alone,” Jaebum continued. 

”Sounds good,” Jinyoung nodded. They were quiet the whole time Jaebum was on the phone with their manager. He explained the whole situation, they decided to wait and see how Bambam was feeling in the morning and then take him to the hospital if needed.

 

”He lied the whole day,” Jackson finally voiced everyone's thoughts when Jaebum had ended the call. ”Kept saying his throat was just sore and that he was fine. He was so quiet the whole day and almost fucking _fainted_ at the fansign and just said he stood up too quickly!” Jackson kept speaking and Yugyeom wrapped his arm around the older to comfort him. 

”Yeah, I suspected something was wrong, he looked so.. Off? But he kept saying he's okay so I tried to believe,” Jinyoung said and sighed deeply. 

”Well, it doesn't matter now. He's sick, let's just take care of him and hope he gets better soon,” Jaebum said. Everyone agreed.

-

Hours later, when most of the group had gone to sleep, Bambam woke up. He was still feeling bad, he was sweaty but cold and it didn't make any sense to him. He kept moving around to find a good position so he could fall asleep again. It didn't work though, his head was pounding and stomach hurting. He wanted to start crying when he knew he was gonna throw up once again. He hated vomiting. 

He got up as quickly as possible and stumbled towards the door, the light was on in the hall and he squinted his eyes and made his way towards the bathroom. He felt weak and had to take support from the wall so he wouldn't fall. 

After the walk, what felt like forever, Bambam finally collapsed in front of the toilet and threw up. There wasn't any food in his system anymore so it was just bile that was coming up and it hurt even more to throw up. He flinched when he felt a hand on his back, he looked behind him and saw Youngjae on his knees. Of course he was awake, he always was playing games when everyone else was sleeping. 

”H-hyung,” Bambam mumbled and sniffled. Was he crying? Since when?

”I'm here Bam, are you done?” Youngjae asked and Bambam nodded. Youngjae sat on the floor and pulled Bambam against his chest, the younger closed his eyes as he laid there. Youngjae placed his hand on Bambam's forehead, he was burning. 

”I feel so bad, hyung. And it's so cold,” Bambam cried. He was almost fully sobbing now and it scared Youngjae a little. This wasn't like Bambam. His attention turned towards the door when he heard footsteps. It was Yugyeom. 

”He okay?” Yugyeom asked and Youngjae shook his head. ”Get some water for him… And a straw! It'll be easier to drink,” Youngjae said and Yugyeom nodded before going to the kitchen.

”My eyes hurt,” Bambam sniffed and when Youngjae made eye contact with Bambam he realized, ”Shit, you have your contacts still in,” he said. They sure had changed his clothes but forgot he had contact lenses and make-up still on. 

When Yugyeom returned with the water they helped Bambam drink and then proceeded to take his make-up off. It turned out to be a little harder to get the contact lenses out but they succeeded. Lastly Yugyeom handed a toothbrush to Bambam and Bambam slowly brushed his teeth.

”Let's just get him to bed,” Youngjae said and they helped Bambam up. He rinsed his mouth and they made him drink more water. 

 

When they tucked the sick boy in his bed, he started crying. Bambam was sobbing in his pillow and Yugyeom and Youngjae looked at each other shocked. 

”Bam?” Yugyeom said and kneeled next to the bed. He petted Bambam's head, hoping it would give him some comfort. ”What's wrong?” 

”I don't know, everything hurts, my head hurts so much,” he cried and Yugyeom wiped his tears away. ”Just try to sleep, it'll help,” he said and Bambam nodded. It took a while for them to calm him down, he kept sobbing and mumbling nonsense, even some Thai words and the two had no idea what it meant. But in the end Bambam fell asleep. Yugyeom kept running his fingers through Bambam's hair and Youngjae was laying on Yugyeom's bed. 

-

The next morning Mark had woken up a bit before eight o'clock. They were supposed to wake up at eight because they were leaving at half ten for their schedule. Mark walked to the maknaes' room to check on Bambam, only to find the whole maknae line in the room. Yugyeom was sleeping awkwardly against Bambam's bed, on the floor, and Youngjae was sleeping in his bed, Bambam was in his own bed. 

”Hey,” Mark said quietly and nudged Yugyeom. He mumbled something and when Mark nudged him again he finally opened his eyes. He looked around a bit confused for a moment until his eyes landed on Bambam. ”Oh.”

”Yeah, did something happen?” Mark asked and helped Yugyeom up. 

”He threw up again, I found him in the bathroom with Youngjae,” Yugyeom explained and nodded towards Youngjae. ”We took his make-up off, and his contacts too. Can you believe we forgot those. Also he brushed his teeth and we put him to bed, but then he started crying and we had to calm him down,” Yugyeom continued giving a brief explanation of the night's happenings.

Youngjae stirred as well and then the three of them proceeded to just stare at Bambam. A bit creepy probably. Mark moved towards him and gently put his hand on Bambam's forehead.

”He's still burning, we should take his temperature again, and give some medicine,” Mark said and, as bad as it felt, he shook Bambam a bit to wake him up. Bambam blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus them, but then just squeezed them shut. 

”Bambam,” Mark said before Bambam had time to fall asleep again. ”W-what?” Bambam said, voice hoarse. He coughed loudly and Mark frowned.

”We'll have to take your temperature,” Mark explained and took the thermometer from the nightstand. Mark sat on the bed and helped Bambam to sit up as well. The younger just laid against Mark's shoulder, quietly and motionlessly. Yugyeom and Youngjae just watched as Bambam kept looking around, his eyes didn't really focus on anything though. 

”40,2°C, this is bad. It's just getting higher, we should get him to the hospital,” Mark spoke. ”Call manager hyung,” he said to Youngjae and he nodded before running out the room. Jackson emerged in the room not long after Youngjae leaving, asking what was going on. He sat on the other side of Bambam and wrapped his arm around him as well. 

”Bambam? Can you hear me?” Mark asked and Bambam turned towards the oldest. 

”Yeah,” he mumbled. ”How are you feeling?” Mark continued to ask. 

”Really bad. I feel like I'm gonna throw up,” Bambam said weakly and Yugyeom shot up, looking for their trashcan. ”B-but I don't want to throw up, it hurts, I don't have anything to throw up,” Bambam continued and for the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours, he started crying. It was only silent tears making their way down his cheeks and pitiful sniffling. 

 

Bambam looked up when he heard Youngjae, Jaebum and Jinyoung arrive in the bedroom as well, they all were looking worried. Youngjae repeated everything the manager had said to him. Bambam wasn't really paying attention though, everything hurt so much, he couldn't focus on anything and headache made him cry because it just _hurt_ and he wanted it to stop. He heard something about the other members doing their schedule and Bambam being taken to the hospital.

Mark and Jackson were helping him up when he went completely limp. Although he had been sleeping most of the night, it wasn't enough. His body gave up and Bambam tilted forwards. Jackson screeched and had just enough time to catch Bambam's falling body. 

”Oh my god!” he panicked and he tried to support Bambam's weight. From there on, everything was chaotic. Someone was calling the manager hyung again, someone was yelling something about an ambulance. Jaebum tried to control the situation, telling everyone to get dressed, wash up and eat. They still had a schedule to attend. Bambam's unconscious body was lifted back to his bed and they all were anxiously waiting for their manager and the ambulance to arrive, surprisingly their manager arrived just a few minutes before the medics.

-

After full day of schedules the group had gone to the hospital. Everyone wanting to see Bambam as soon as possible, even though they had been called and told that everything was fine now.  
Bambam was in much better spirits when they walked in his hospital room, his manager and the few other staff members left the room when the group arrived, giving them some privacy. 

”Hi,” Bambam smiled from the bed awkwardly. He was embarrassed of everything that had happened. All the crying and lying about being fine and the throwing up, gosh, especially about throwing up _on Jackson_.

”I'm sorry… About, well, everything that happened,” he said and looked down on his hands, and the IV that was connected to his hand, his cheeks were heating up from embarrassment. 

”It's okay Bambam, just say something next time,” Jaebum said and sat next to the bed. 

”I thought I'd be okay,” Bambam pouted and Jinyoung shook his head. Bambam looked at Jackson who had come to sit on his right side. ”Hyung, I'm so sorry about, you know, throwing up on you,” he said and Jackson just laughed. 

”It's okay, the clothes are clean now, it's all good,” Jackson shrugged and ruffled Bambam's hair. Bambam turned to look back at Jaebum and thought for a moment. 

”I'm not sorry about the hat though, it was ugly and you have way too many of them,” he finally said and Youngjae's loud laugh filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and some comments! :)
> 
> ++ Check out my other Got7/Bambam fics :D


End file.
